Mend My Broken Heart
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Lucy was always beaten every where she went. She left home because of her dad. She thought she found love with her old boyfriend; Sting. A year after constant beatings, Lucy decides to leave. Walking around Magnolia, she meets a kind new stranger; Natsu. There he takes her in and teaches her he can mend her broken heart.
1. It Started With Him

**Hey guys! New story! :D I'm wondering if I should continue this story or not. Tell me if you guys like it and leave me what you think in the reviews whether I should keep writing this story or not. :) **

* * *

><p>It was raining hard in the city of Magnolia. A blonde haired girl walked through the streets; soaking, hurt, afraid and homeless. She was in this same position a year ago. Her hair was clinging to her shoulders and she wore a long baggy beige shrug and baggy sweat pants. A white tank top and just some flats. She had a little bag with a toothbrush, toothpaste and one pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Her name was Lucy and she was 22. Why was she walking around late at night? It was because of one man. Sting.<p>

_"You're fuckin ugly. You'll never find love. No one will love you like me." Sting held Lucy by her throat against the wall. _

_"P-please stop! I-I love you." Lucy coughed out._

_"You deserve this. You're a slut, a whore, no one likes you!" Sting yelled, punching the blonde across the cheek. _

_"P-please..."_

Lucy hung her head low, letting the memories eat her from the inside. The more the rain poured, the heavier she felt to move. She had a bruise on her right cheek and cuts down her arm. Bags were under her eyes and she had whip marks down her legs. Lucy thought Sting loved her.

_"Why were you with that man?!" Sting hissed. _

_"I-I was just paying him for my groceries." Lucy felt a kick given to her stomach; knocking the wind out of her. _

_"Why were you flirting with him you stupid bitch?! No one will love you like I do!" Sting continued to kick Lucy, almost killing her. _

_"P-please... I-I wasn't.."_

Lucy sat on a bench, crying her eyes out. Lucy seen a car stop stop beside the bench. A man walked out of the car; getting slightly soaked. Lucy took note of his pink hair and white scarf. He looked to be 24.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. He took notice of her clothes and her cheek.

"Y-yeah." Lucy answered.

"Are you heading home? I could give you a ride." The man offered.

"N-n-no." The stranger took notice at how she was starting to tremble. "I-I have n-no where to go s-so I'm going t-to find a warm p-place to sleep."

"How about you stay at my place? You could get washed up and I could help you with your bruise. My name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." The man held out his hand and Lucy flinched. Natsu looked at her weirdly.

_'What happened to this girl to flinch when I just stuck my hand out for her to shake?'_ Natsu wondered. Lucy shook his hand shyly and stood up. Natsu opened the door for her and she sat in shyly; looking at the fancy vehicle. Natsu got into the drivers seat and looked at her.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

"L-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said. The car ride was silent and Lucy felt awkward.

_"Hi can I help you?" A blonde man stood in front of the soaking wet girl. The heavy rain poured down on the both of them. _

_"O-oh no... I-I'm good. I-I just ran away f-from home." Lucy stated._

_"Let me help you. My names Sting." _

_"T-thanks." Lucy blushed. Sting wore a devilish smirk. _

_"This will be fun." _

Lucy felt tears build up in her eyes. Natsu looked over at the girl and noticed the bruise on her face was a punch mark. He focused back on the road with thoughts running through his head.

_'What happened to her? Why is there a punch shaped bruise on her face? Someone must have done it but who...'_ Natsu thought. Natsu and Lucy arrived at a giant mansion that looked almost like a castle. Lucy stared at it in amazement.

* * *

><p>"So who did that to you?" Natsu asked as he looked at Lucy's cheek. Lucy was now wearing her sweats and tank top while her other clothes were in the dryer. Lucy's pants were rolled up to reveal the whip marks on her legs.<p>

"I uhm... It's n-not important." Lucy looked down.

"Lucy. You look as if you got beat up. Who did this to you?" Lucy flinched and just looked down in shame.

"M-my boyfriend did..." Natsu looked taken back.

"Why would your boyfriend do this to you?"

"I-I deserved it.. I-I paid a guy f-for my groceries."

"He punched you, whipped you with a belt, and cut you because you paid a guy at the store for groceries?!" Natsu seemed to be getting pissed off and Lucy cowered in fear like she always did.

"H-he di-did this all t-the time. I-I left today.." Lucy admitted. "H-he only lets me we-wear the clothes I-I was wearing when y-you found me. I-if I wear anything else he c-calls me a s-slut." Lucy looked down. Natsu noticed and walked over to her. Lucy held her arms over her face; thinking Natsu was gonna hit her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but all she felt were two muscular arms wrap around her and her pulled into a chest. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Natsu to see him smiling at her.

"I wont hit you. A real man wouldn't hit a girl for no reason. You were in a abusive relationship. I know you'll blame yourself but you didn't do anything wrong." Natsu rubbed her hair softly. Lucy felt tears run down her face.

"T-thank you but I-I know he'll b-be after m-me. He always f-finds me." Lucy admitted.

"He tries to come in this house and take you, he has another thing coming. What's his name?"

"St-Sting." Natsu froze.

"Sting Eucliffe?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah."

"That bastard." Natsu hissed. "He's the owner of the company Sabertooth. While my company is Fairy Tail. I don't know if you've heard about me."

"I-I've seen y-you in magazines but I-I wasn't sure. You have a wife, Lisanna, Right?" Natsu cringed at that name.

"I HAD a wife but we divorced. She was super crazy and was controlling. She tries to seduce me all the time but I never give in. And I never will." Natsu explained. Lucy realized she was still in the embrace of this complete stranger.

"Th-thanks again. Once my clothes dry I can leave and look for a hotel that is cheap that I could maybe work at to afford my pay."

"Non sense! You can stay here! I feel lonely here anyways. Owning a business gets you alot of money and I don't even have to be there alot. Tomorrow we're buying you a whole new wardrobe. I don't want you wearing anything that you had with Sting. We're going shopping for you and I mean everything, okay? Those clothes will just remind you of him and I don't want that." Natsu stated. Lucy felt a little better. "And just so you know, if he ever tries to get you here; he'll be dealing with me." Lucy felt safe with this stranger for some reason.

"Y-you'd protect a-a complete stranger?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't just sit there and watch you get hurt by an asshole!" Natsu smiled softly at her. "Get some sleep, you've been through alot."

"O-okay." Lucy went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then followed Natsu to her room that'd she'd be sleeping in. Once Natsu showed her; she was shocked. "I-I sleep o-on the floor r-right? I-I've never slept on a b-bed before." Lucy stuttered out. Natsu looked at the girl in shock.

"You've never slept on a bed before?!" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah.. Sting would beat me if I did. I slept either on the couch o-or floor. A-and my dad did the same t-thing. Th-the only time Sting thr-threw me on the bed w-was to rape m-m-me..."

"You've been beaten your whole life? And raped?!" Natsu felt bad for the girl.

"Y-yeah but you get use t-to it." Lucy walked over to the bed and looked at it. She sat on it and she found how soft it was.

"Soft, isn't it? Beats a couch and the floor." Natsu grinned at her. Lucy let a tiny smile form her lips.

"T-thanks Natsu, for everything." Lucy laid on the bed pulling the covers over her head.

"Night Lucy."

"Night Natsu."

* * *

><p><em>"You're a bitch! You look disgusting, you think any man would want to touch you?" Sting hissed.<em>

_"I-I was just trying t-to look good..." Lucy looked down._

_"Well you're not. You look like a hooker no one would wanna hook up with." Sting slapped Lucy across the face leaving a hand print on her face. _

_"P-please stop! Stop!" Lucy cried out as she got slapped again. _

Lucy shot up in bed; panting. She seen Natsu staring at her with a worried expression.

"You okay?" Natsu felt Lucy's head and sweat covered her forehead.

"J-just a nightmare." Lucy lied. She knew it wasn't just a nightmare but a flashback of a event in her dreams. Natsu seemed to catch on to the lie but didn't question her on it.

"Well time to eat breakfast! Get up and lets head to the kitchen!" Natsu grinned. Lucy stood up and followed Natsu out the door. Once they arrived in the kitchen, Natsu went to the fridge to see what he could make. "What would you like?"

"I-I only was allowed non greasy or fat food. Sting said he didn't need me any fatter or heavier." Lucy looked down. Natsu stared her up and down.

"That guy needs glasses, you're completely skinny with a nice figure, goddamn it! The more I think about him beating you, and hurting you, the more I get fired up." Natsu gave Lucy a plate full of bacon and sausage with eggs. "Eat this." Lucy stared at the food in front of her.

"B-but-"

"Eat it." Natsu grinned and Lucy couldn't hide the small smile on her face. She took a bite and loved how the food tasted.

"Thank you." Lucy said before taking another bite. Breakfast was quiet but comfortable.

"Alright lets head out. We have a ton of shopping to do!" Natsu fist pumped the air while putting his plate in the sink.

"A-are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Natsu stared her down as if she were crazy.

"Why the hell would you think I'd be ashamed to be seen with you? Have you met my dad? Sometimes he says 'you forgot to buy your diapers' when I'm 24!" Natsu chuckled at the memory of that guy in front of him and his father at the local supermarket.

"O-okay." Natsu gripped her hand and pulled her out of the house. Lucy looked down; wanting Natsu to let go of her hand, thinking she didn't deserve it. Natsu seemed to notice and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I'll mend your broken heart."


	2. It Started With Her

**Okay so I decided to make this a short chapter book type thing. :) A lot of people seem to like it so I'll make a few chapters. Like maybe 5-10 or something. Maybe longer. Not sure. **

* * *

><p>"What do you like?" Natsu asked the shy blonde. Right now they were in a clothing store looking for some clothes for Lucy.<p>

"I-I don't know." Lucy muttered.

"I can see you look good in red, white, blue, black, and purple." Natsu looked at the blouses and shirts of all kind.

"A-are you sure? I-I'm not good at fashion."

"Well gurl, I am. I will make you look fabulous." Natsu said, trying to sound like one of those fashion experts on TV with that accent. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Natsu while he looked through the shirts. "Okay I wrote a list of what we need to get you."

_Lucy's Wardrobe List_

_Blouses_

_T-shirts_

_Tank tops_

_Jeans_

_Skirts_

_Shorts_

_Work clothes_

_Pajamas_

_Jewelry _

_Hair clips _

_Dresses _

_Shoes_

_Boots_

_Sandals _

_Belts _

_Bras_

_Panties_

Lucy went through the list with huge eyes.

"I-I cant let you get me all o-of this..." Lucy stated. She looked at Natsu then back at the list. "This is way too much."

"I do not care. I will get you whatever you need. Now-"

"Natsu?!" A voice interrupted him. Natsu instantly recognized that voice and cringed.

"Oh no..." Lucy looked confused to see the women with short white hair and a nice figure.

"Natsu how have ya been? Me I'm great, I've got a boyfriend..." She said.

"That's great, Lisanna." Natsu said with no emotion.

"Who's this?" Lisanna pointed to Lucy and Lucy physically flinched.

"This is Lucy. Lucy, this is Lisanna." Natsu introduced.

"What is she too you? Girlfriend? Fiance? Wife?!" Lisanna seemed to almost freak out.

"Erm no..." Natsu seemed a bit taken back.

"Oh good." Lucy just remained silent through this all, feeling awkward.

"Why is that good?" Natsu asked.

"Well see I'm suppose to move on while you dwell on me." Lisanna said bluntly. Lucy couldn't believe what Lisanna just said.

_"When I leave your ass, you'll dwell on me bitch!" Sting screamed. _

Lucy gasped, bringing the two out of their argument. Lucy noticed the two staring at her and she just gave a small smile.

"S-sorry. Just remembered something." Lucy said.

"So you're using my ex for money?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna!" Natsu hissed.

"I-it's fine Natsu. No I'm not using him for money. He's just a very nice guy." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Your happy attitude is kinda pissing me off." Lisanna gave a somewhat glare.

_"Why are you always so happy? You gotta learn your place! It pisses me off how you're always happy!" Sting slammed his fist on Lucy's cheek, sending her into the wall. _

_"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Pl-please stop!" Lucy cried. _

_"I do this out of love." _

Lucy seen so much of Sting in Lisanna, it kinda scared her. Natsu noticed the fear Lucy was trying to hide and quickly stepped in.

"Good to see you again Lisanna but I think we better get going." Natsu said in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Yeah, Natsu. My boyfriend is waiting for me to get back anyways so..." Lisanna gave a fake smile and just walked away.

"You okay?" Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Y-yeah.. It's just, Lisanna reminds me alot of Sting. Did she ever hit you?" Lucy asked.

"A lot actually. But it didn't really affect me." Natsu shrugged. Lucy just nodded.

"Oh." Was all Lucy could say.

"Now lets get you some clothing and then lets go out for coffee." Natsu smiled.

"Thank you again." Lucy gave Natsu the sweetest smile he ever saw.

_'How could people be so cruel to abuse her? She's so sweet and lovable! Not to mention beautiful. It doesn't make sense...'_ Natsu thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu were walking down the busy streets of Magnolia. Lucy was holding six bags of clothing and didn't even ask Natsu to hold a single bag.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want help? It wouldn't be a problem, really." Natsu looked at Lucy as if she were crazy.

"I'm fine, really. Sting never held my bags so I don't expect you or anyone too." Lucy just looked at Natsu and gave him a heart melting smile again. She looked away and they kept on walking to Natsu's car.

"You have a beautiful smile." Natsu stated, out of the blue. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and hid from sight of Natsu's view.

"R-really?" Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah. I think that's the most that shines out from you. Last night when you smiled in sweats and a tank top, you were naturally beautiful. I like you better that way." Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"T-thank you." Lucy smiled shyly.

"You're naturally beautiful Luce. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Natsu's words went through Lucy over and over again. He thought she was beautiful? Someone was actually trying to boost her confidence instead of take it away.

"T-thank you. I-I think you have a great smile too. A-and you're hansom." Lucy mumbled.

"Why thank you!" Natsu grinned.

_"Don't ever leave me because or I'll hunt you down." Sting hissed. _

_"I-I wont..." Lucy whimpered. _

_"Good. I love you." Sting said but had evil in his eyes. _

_"Okay." Lucy just sat there. Emotionless. _

_"You bitch! You're suppose to say I love you too! You're so stupid!" Sting picked her up by her throat and chucked her into the wall. _

_"I-I'm sorry.. I-I love you too.." Lucy cried out, holding her face. _

_"Good. Now I'm going drinking. I might be home late tonight." Lucy knew what he meant by that. She knew he screwed women every day. It didn't surprise her._

_"Of course you will."_

Lucy felt a tinge of sadness. She knew he'd be after her. She knew he hated loosing control over her. It's only a matter of time. Natsu sensed the mode changed and looked at her.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy just nodded. "If you want to talk about it, we can." Natsu and Lucy arrived at Natsu's car and placed their bags in the trunk.

"I-it's okay. I-I don't want to be a problem." Lucy muttered while getting into the passengers seat.

"You? Being a problem? Please! You always make me smile when you just smile. I know we met just yesterday but you do make me smile. I haven't smiled this much since I was in high school." Natsu grinned while starting the car. Natsu looked over at Lucy and noticed her blush forming on her cheeks. He couldn't help but feel proud. He was going to heal this girl. He was going to show her the beauty in life and take her away from her 'ex' and father.

"Thank you for actually believing in me." Lucy looked over at Natsu with a huge smile on her face and her blush still coating her cheeks. Natsu noticed the bruise she had yesterday when he first met her. It looked better but was still visible.

"Your cheek looks better." Natsu stated.

"Thanks to you." Lucy looked back at the window. Natsu just grinned and started driving down the road.

"When we get back to the house, wanna watch movies and eat so much junk food we almost burst?" Natsu heard Lucy's soft giggle. It was like music to his ears.

"Sure. I would love that." Lucy couldn't believe it. She was actually gonna have junk food. Without being abused afterwards. Lucy shook her head from the thought of Sting again. She had to stop focusing on him and move on with her life.

"What movies are you interested in?" Natsu broke her train of thought.

"Well I like action and adventure, anime, kids even, comedies, and others." Lucy stated.

"Well after we get our coffee, we're getting a ton of movies! We can stay in all day. You wear your new pajamas. I wear my pajamas. We watch tons of movies while eating chips and popcorn while drinking pop. It'll be amazing! Have you ever had a relaxing day before?"

"Erm no.. I had half a relaxing day once though!" Lucy tried to sound excited but he knew what she meant.

"You'll love relaxing days!" Natsu cheered. After that, the rest of the car ride was silent. It was a good silent but it got Lucy thinking.

_"You tried to leave again?!" Sting growled. _

_"N-no I-I was just ge-getting the mail..." Lucy cried out. _

_"You're fuckin stupid! You think you can get away?!" Sting threw a punch at her. _

_"N-no.." _

_"Well guess what; you cant. I own you and I always find what belongs to me."_


	3. It Started With a Movie

After Lucy and Natsu enjoyed some coffee, they came straight home because Natsu was really excited about watching movies. When they got home they changed into comfortable clothing. Lucy was in a pink tank top and darker pink fuzzy pants. Natsu was in black sweats and a normal t-shirt.

"Alright Luce! Choose the movie we'll watch!" Natsu said happily.

"A-are you sure? I-I'd hate to impose." Lucy muttered.

"Impose?! You wouldn't be imposing! If I didn't want you to choose the movie, I'd choose it." Natsu smiled. The ring from the microwave caught his attention. "Popcorn is ready! I'll go get it set up with our pop!" Natsu ran into the kitchen with so much excitement. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle. It felt nice to have someone around that isn't constantly beating on you.

_"Sting what movie do you wanna watch?" Lucy asked happily. _

_"I don't care as long as it's not one of your shitty ass movies." Sting grumbled. _

_"D-don't you like movie night? I mean it's time we can spend time together." Lucy gave him a sweet smile. _

_"I really don't care. Movie nights are stupid, just like you." _

Lucy looked at the movies and tried to find a good one. There was so many movies. Some were even romance ones, which shocked Lucy a little bit. Natsu didn't seem to be the romance type. Maybe it was from his ex-wife. Who knows. Lucy took a romance movie since she never seen one before. Every time she tried to watch one, Sting would yell and slap her. Lucy didn't have a easy life.

"Luce! Did you find a movie?" Natsu peeked in the living room with the bowl of popcorn, chips and two bottles of pop.

"I-I kinda wanna watch a r-romance movie. I-I know guys aren't into those alot s-so I could watch it another time and choose a different movie." Lucy stated.

"Non sense! You wanna watch a romance movie, we'll watch a romance movie!" Natsu declared.

"R-really?" Lucy asked, uncertain.

"Well yeah! I said you could choose the movie and you chose a movie! Besides, I don't mind. Me and my ex-wife use to watch them all the time." Natsu smiled while setting the junk food on the table.

"T-thanks. Next time you can choose the movie." Lucy smiled.

"Awesome! Every Saturday is movie night!" Natsu fist pumped.

"B-but don't you think movie night is stupid?" _Like me..._ Lucy mentally added.

"Movie night is not stupid! Whatever that asshole of a boyfriend told you is wrong. Movie night is amazing! It doesn't even have to be movies, we could play games or read even. Whatever. It'll be our day." Natsu grinned.

"T-thanks. I-I'd like that." Lucy smiled while sitting down. Natsu popped the disc into the DVD player then joined Lucy on the couch. Lucy snuggled up into a warm blanket, excited to see her first romance movie. Lucy watched as the trailers for other movies played.

_'What if he doesn't like the movie? What if he thinks I'm a bad movie picker? I just chose a movie that I thought looked interesting... Maybe I should've let him choose the movie. What if he doesn't want me around anymore? I know that day will come soon and I'll be on the streets again..'_ Lucy thought. Natsu noticed the tension coming from Lucy.

"You okay?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of Natsu's voice.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." Lucy muttered.

"Well if you need anything, you can tell me." Natsu smiled. "It'll be you and me against the world!"

"Are you always alone? I-I know that's mean to ask and disrespectful but it seems you like me around, why?" Lucy looked over at Natsu. Natsu gave her a small smile.

"My dad left me at the age of seven where I had to go into a foster home. After that I kinda started to make friends but I still felt distant. When I married Lisanna, I didn't feel love from her. Just power and control. And since our divorce, I felt lonely. But for some reason, I don't feel distant from you. I feel as if I can trust you and I hope you feel you can trust me." Natsu and Lucy stared at one another's eyes, not noticing the movie was at the menu screen.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucy said, breaking eye contact out of shyness.

"Ah don't be sorry! I haven't smiled this much in years! But then you came along little miss sunshine and now I cant stop smiling." Natsu grinned to prove his point. He heard the quiet giggle coming from Lucy.

"You're the one that took me in and I could have been a killer or a raper." Lucy looked at him with a amused face.

"Isn't that my line?" Natsu smirked. Natsu and Lucy laughed together. Lucy picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at him.

"I have self defense aka popcorn."

"That hurt! That hurt, right here!" Natsu made a fake crying face and pointed to his heart. Lucy laughed and looked back at the TV.

"Oh the movie is at the menu." Lucy pointed out.

"Oh it is. I was too busy getting bullied by a blonde haired girl to notice!" Natsu fake cried again and pressed the play button on his remote.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu were watching the movie. Somehow, she found herself closer to Natsu or Natsu moving closer to her. Either way, their legs were touching. A romantic part showed up in the movie and Lucy watched with a somewhat sad expression. Natsu looked over to her.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just think it's great that people kiss with passion and lust. I never experienced that before. It must feel great." Lucy sighed sadly.

"How many people have you kissed?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

"One. That was Sting. I never really went to school because of my dad." Lucy stated. "But it wasn't lust or passion. It was out of anger and hate. I lost my virginity to Sting and I wanted to save it for someone special. Anyways, how many girls have you kissed?"

"Hmm... A lot? I was a walking kiss booth in high school." Natsu grinned, trying to ease away the tension.

"I can see that, actually. You must have been a great kisser." Lucy giggled softly.

"Do you even know what a passion and lust kiss feels like? Don't worry, I wont assault you right now, just wondering." Natsu stared at Lucy to see her eyes staring at the TV.

"No. I read books and magazines about it though! I read they feel amazing. You know what I always wanted though? A kiss on the cheek. I know that's probably stupid but I've never got one before and I wonder if it feels good or anything."

_"Sting can I have a kiss on the cheek?" Lucy asked sweetly. _

_"No. Go cook or some shit. Isn't that all women do? Cook, sleep, use the men's money?" Sting hissed. _

_"N-no! I do more then cook and sleep. And I don't use your money." Lucy backed away feeling heart broken. She felt Sting grab her arm and that made her heart flutter. Maybe he was going to say sorry. _

_"Listen to me good, I don't care what you do. But I ain't giving you a stupid kiss on the cheek." Sting slapped Lucy across the cheek, sending her flying. Sting just growled and walked out of the house to go to the bar. Lucy curled up against the wall and cried her eyes out. _

"You never even got a kiss on the cheek before?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah. It's stupid. Forget I said anything." Lucy refused to look at him. She felt embarrassed. This wasn't his problem nor did she want it to be. Lucy's eyes widen when she felt a pair of lips pressed against her cheek. They felt hot and soft. Her stomach felt as if it were full of butterflies and her heart fluttered faster. She never felt anything like this before. Once Natsu backed away, he noticed her cheeks starting to heat up. He couldn't help but grin.

"There you go! Your first kiss on the cheek!" Natsu exclaimed.

"T-thanks but you didn't n-need to do that." Lucy kept her eyes on the TV, watching the movie. Scared to even look in his direction.

"Oh I know, I wanted too!" Natsu noticed Lucy's cheeks grow hotter and turned back to the TV. "Fyi, you have an adorable blush. Just saying."

"M-must you say things and do things t-to make me blush?!" Lucy asked shyly.

"Totally. I sit up at night and ask 'how do I make Lucy blush?'. It's my evil plan." Natsu nudged Lucy in the arm and Lucy couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. Natsu looked over to Lucy again, seeing the smile on her face.

"Thanks for today, by the way." Lucy looked at him with a soft smile.

"No problem! I'm going to be the one that shows you the beauty in things!"


	4. It Started at The Workplace

"Lucy I'm home." A blonde haired male walked into his house. He sat down his keys and threw his jacket on the couch. "Lucy?" There was no answer.

"I'm back from my business trip. Come fuckin cook me something to eat!" Still no answer. The male walked around the house looking for his girlfriend he found on the streets a year ago. When he couldn't find a trace of her, anger boiled within him. How dare she try to leave? Thinking of loosing control pissed him off more.

"She thinks she can run away from me? Ha! Stupid bitch. I will find her and make her bleed..."

* * *

><p>"Lucy, it's time for you to come to work with me! I believe you're ready and I'm excited to give you the tour around!" Natsu cheered.<p>

"R-really?! Okay!" Lucy rushed upstairs to quickly get ready. She threw on a black pencil skirt and a matching work jacket with a pink under shirt. She threw on her shoes and quickly threw her hair into a neat bun. Natsu sat on the couch, humming to himself. After ten minutes Lucy rushed down the stairs.

"You're ready already?!" Natsu looked shocked.

"Y-yes... I am..." Lucy huffed.

"You do realize we have a lot of time. The only person who could fire you is me, which I wont. But my friend who works with me is scary. She'll give you a beating. I swear but you'll like her!" Natsu assured, seeing the look of horror written all over Lucy's face.

"I bet I will. I always give people a chance. I believe in everyone is equal." Lucy smiled cutely. Natsu just wanted to go up to her and pinch her cheeks.

"You're too nice for your own good." Natsu grinned. He slipped on his shoes and walked out, holding the door open for Lucy.

"O-oh thank you." Lucy looked shocked to see Natsu actually holding the door open for her. Lucy sat in Natsu's car while Natsu sat down as well.

"No problem!" Natsu said while starting the car. Lucy was nervous to go to Natsu's work. What if no one likes her? What if no one talks to her? What if she cant keep up? These questions kept going through Lucy's head over and over again.

_"Sting can I get a job?" Lucy asked. _

_"No. Why would you even ask that? You wouldn't be able to keep up and no one would want to look at your ugly face." Sting sneered. _

_"W-well I thought it could get m-me my own money and stuff..." Lucy muttered. _

_"What, I don't make enough for you street rat?!" Sting hissed. "Listen to me you bitch, I picked your ass off the street and now you want a job because I cant make enough money? I think you need to be taught a lesson." _

_"N-no I didn't mean l-like that!" Lucy cried out. Sting ignored her and started just beating on her. "P-please stop!" Lucy cried. She was bawling. The tears just didn't stop. She didn't know what hurt worst, the punches or the words. _

_"Next time, be appreciate you bitch." Sting left the curled up girl covered in bruises. _

_"W-will anybody l-love me...?"_

Lucy looked out the window with a single tear slowly rolling down her cheek. She was broken. She was broken to almost the point of no return. When more tears started to fall, she turned her face more away from Natsu. She didn't want to cry. Not now. She kept trying to wipe them as best she could be they just kept falling. It was no use. She felt the car stop in a parking lot and looked at the building.

"Are we here-" Lucy froze when she felt rough but gentle hands turn her face towards the driver seat. She felt the tears that were falling getting pushed away.

"Lucy. You know I wont judge you if you have to cry. I wont know what you went through but don't try and hide. You have an amazing smile and I like to see it alot. If we have to get you counselling or if you just want to talk to me, please do. I want to help you. I care alot for you even though we met like a week ago." Natsu kept wiping her cheeks as new tears replaced her old ones.

"I-I'm sorry.." Lucy muttered.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not mad. See? I'm not mad." Natsu whispered softly. He gave her a smile, assuring her nerves. Natsu didn't know half the crap Lucy went through but he was determined to make her feel better again. "I know this is an insensitive question but do you know what it's like when someone cares for you?"

"N-no..." Lucy admitted shamefully.

"Lucy, listen to my words and remember them. Someone who loves you and cares for you, wont hurt you. I get that you don't know what it means because you've been on your own for your entire life. But that stops now, Lucy. I care for you. You're going to make friends at work that are going to care. Fairy Tail is family and I know they'll love you the minute they meet you!" Natsu smiled and wiped some more tears from her cheeks.

"R-really?"

"Yes! Now come here." Natsu leaned over to her seat and pulled her into a hug. Lucy froze instantly before slowly hugging back. Natsu felt accomplished at this very moment. He got her to hug back. "Your crying alone days are over. Hear me, young lady?! From now on, if you're going to cry, don't hide from me. Okay? I want to help you and I know it'll take more then just a few hugs to make you ease the pain Sting brought you. But I will tell you this, if Sting ever comes and tries to take you away, I will beat his ass. I will beat him until he cant walk for a month." Lucy formed a small smile before nodding into Natsu's shoulder.

"Thank you, again. I should do something as a thanks. How about I cook for you tonight? My treat. I learned a little bit of cooking from my mom." Natsu pulled away and gave her a huge smile.

"That sounds great! Better be good or else I will give you a tickle attack." Natsu smirked.

"A ti-tickle attack?" Lucy's eyes widen. She was very ticklish. She hated that about herself and that was basically her weakness. Natsu seen the horror in his eyes and couldn't help but increase the size of his smirk.

"You're ticklish, aren't you?" Natsu had an evil glint in his eyes.

"N-no... Lets just go in and stuff..." Lucy mumbled while stepping out of the car. Natsu just chuckled, following after her. He really liked this girl. She was interesting.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I want you all to meet someone!" Natsu said to the staff of Fairy Tail. Lucy looked down shyly at the attention they had. "This is Lucy. She's going to be working here now."<p>

"Hi Lu-chan! My name's Levy. Nice to meet you!" Levy said with a smile.

"H-hi." Lucy stuttered shyly.

"Aww she's shy! She's so adorable! No reason to be shy! My name's Mira." A girl with white long hair smiled at Lucy. Lucy looked closely at the girl. She looked alot like Lisanna.

"I met her already. She's not that adorable." And speak of the devil.

"Hi Lucy. My name's Erza. Welcome to the family." Erza smiled. Lucy couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips.

"Name's Grey. Welcome to the family." Grey smiled. Everyone started introducing one another before Lucy knew the whole staff.

"So anyways Mira, my BOYFRIEND brought me flowers yesterday. He's the sweetest and most caring guy I've ever been with." Lisanna said rather loudly, making sure Natsu heard her. Lisanna was still in love with Natsu and was determined to make him feel jealous. Which wasn't working.

"So Lu-chan. Where do you live?" Levy asked.

"Well-"

"With me." Natsu stated proudly. Levy looked shocked and amused.

"Why is she living with you?" A voice sneered behind the three. Natsu turned around and let out a sigh. Of course Lisanna would be right there.

"Because she is. Problem?" Natsu asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well yeah. You guys aren't even dating and she's living with you. If she's just your toy to get over me, might as well give up. You love me and only me." Lisanna glared at Lucy. Lucy shrinking back in fear, unsure of what to do.

_"No other man will touch you! You will love me and only me, got that?!" Sting growled. _

_"Y-yes..." Lucy cried, feeling a belt whip her cheek. _

"Lisanna stop this." Mira joined the four.

"Mira I'm just stating the facts. It's like every movie. The girl finds a new boy after her and her ex's terrible break up then the boy fights for her and they end up together. They mention nothing about a blonde whore trying to steal the man away." Lisanna hissed.

_"You fuckin whore! You probably slept with every man in town! You're pathetic!" Sting hissed. _

Lucy felt tears hang from her eyes. Just like that, everywhere she went, she got bashed.

"E-excuse me." Lucy mumbled while walking towards the bathroom to cry her eyes out. Just like she always did. She heard the conflict behind her but didn't bother to turn around. Once she was about to step into the bathroom, she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist and pulled her somewhere. It wasn't forceful but Lucy didn't want to see anyone right now. She didn't bother to look up, her vision was blurry from the tears that threatened to leak down her face. She felt herself being pulled into a room and the quiet click of a door. She stared down at the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy, look at me." She knew that voice. Of course he would bring her in his office.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy muttered, turning more away from him.

"Woah, woah, woah! What did I say in the car? You face me and you cry in front of me." Natsu squatted a little down to see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Shh~ It's okay Lucy. Lisanna is just like that okay? I told her if she pulls that stunt again, she'll be fired. Shhh~ You're okay. You're okay. I'm not mad. I wouldn't be mad at you having to cry. Never. " Natsu whispered softly. He reached forward and cupped her face in his hands, wiping any tears that fell.

"N-Natsu.."

"Yes Luce?"

"I know _he's_ coming for me. _He_ always does."


	5. It Started With a Dream

_"You think you can escape me?"_

_"You think you can outrun me?"_

_"You think you can leave me?"_

_"Hahahahaha! Its just begun."_

_Lucy woke up panting with sweat running down her forehead. She sat up and held her face in her hands. Tears were running down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. Lucy's eyes started to play tricks on her. She thought she saw Sting in the corner of the room, smirking evilly. _

_"No one can save you now, bitch!" Sting hissed. Lucy was gasping holding her head trying to get his voice out of her head. _

_"Stop it!" Lucy screamed. _

_"This is just the beginning. I will find you. And your pathetic little friend wont be able to save you." More Sting's appeared and surrounded Lucy. Every one of them had whips. _

_"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"_

"STOP IT!" Lucy sprung up, crying her eyes out. Her heart was pounding hard and her breathing was heavy. She looked at the door and saw a figure. She screamed and more tears came.

"Lucy?!" Natsu ran into her room, seeing Lucy crying her eyes out and hiding her face in her knees.

"..." Lucy just cried and couldn't stop it. She knew it wasn't over. The only way to leave these type of relationships is to die or kill the abuser. Lucy knew that she could keep running for the rest of her life but he'd fine her. He always does.

"Luce." Natsu sat on her bed and saw the sweat rolling down her forehead. "Lucy, it was just a bad dream."

"No it wasn't! It's a never ending nightmare! He will find me! He will! He probably knows where I am!" Lucy cried out. "The only way to leave these type of relationships are to die or kill him. I don't want to murder anyone! If only I could just di-"

"Don't say that! You ain't dying, no one is getting killed! I told you he wont touch you. Wanna know why? Me and Sting use to go to school together. He use to pick on anybody and I defended that person. Me and Sting got into some fist fights and I always won. If he comes in here and even lays a finger on you, I'll break his face." Natsu growled. "You're better then dying Lucy. I will get you out of this cycle Sting has put you in."

"T-thank you Natsu." Lucy mumbled.

"Here. Come sleep in my bed tonight. It'll probably make you feel better. And I'm sorry for snapping. I know it wasn't your fault this is happening to you." Natsu said sincerely.

"O-oh no I-I don't blame you for snapping. I'm sorry too." Lucy smiled softly before standing up and following Natsu to his room. Lucy slowly got into Natsu's bed and felt really shy about it. She actually never slept in a bed with a guy before. Including Sting. The only time she was on the bed was when he was raping her and then after, he kicked her out. Natsu slid into bed and turned so he was facing Lucy.

"Night, Luce."

"Night Natsu."

* * *

><p>Lucy was at work, in her cubicle. She was going through her mail, one by one. But a certain one caught her eye. It was a unknown email and didn't have a subject. Lucy slowly opened it and it consisted of one word.<p>

_'Boo.'_

Lucy didn't know what that meant. She looked at the sender. Lucy looked all around the workplace, fear building up inside her. Another email came through as well.

_'I see you.' _

Lucy felt tears burn in her eyes. Was it _him_? Lucy looked around again but saw no Sting. Then she heard laughing from a few cubicles away. Lucy looked out and saw Lisanna laughing so hard at her.

"Awww, did I make you cry Blondie? Scared you a little?" Lisanna laughed. Lucy looked down and tried to hide her tears. "Someone after you? You thought I was them, hmm?"

"Y-you shouldn't do that." Lucy said.

"You don't control me, bitch." Lisanna stood up and stalked over to Lucy. Lucy stood up but was completely knocked back by a punch to the face. The workplace instantly fell silent."Does that hurt? Hmm?" Lucy held her cheek. It wasn't near as much pain as she's been through but said nothing.

"..."

"Say something you bitch!"

"Lisanna!" Erza hissed, walking over to the blonde haired women that held her cheek. Erza knew Lucy was trying to stay strong but the pain in her eyes were clear as day.

"Lu-chan! Are you okay?" Levy ran over to Lucy and looked at her cheek. The one cheek with the bruise before was healed but now the other cheek that use to be fine had a huge purple bruise on it. "I wonder what Natsu will say."

"Oh I'm sure he'll thank me for handling this blonde bimbo and praise me." Lisanna crossed her arms and smirked smugly.

"Or he'll fire you on the spot." A dark voice stated. All the girls looked to the sound of the voice, seeing the CEO of Fairy Tail was standing right there.

"N-Natsu..." Lisanna gulped nervously. "I was just doing you a favor-"

"Shut up and get out." Natsu pointed to the door. "You are fired and I don't want to see you in Fairy Tail again."

"B-but..." Lisanna pleaded.

"Get. Out." Natsu seethed. Lisanna formed crocodile tears in her eyes trying to guilt trip everyone.

"B-but Lucy had punched me first! And s-she called me a bitch." Lisanna sniffled. Natsu looked at Lucy and stared into her eyes.

"Luce wouldn't do that." Natsu glared at Lisanna. "Get out, now!"

"B-but don't you love me?" Lisanna asked.

"I barely liked you as a friend before but now I don't even like you as a person. GET OUT!" Natsu yelled, making Lisanna run out of the building crying. Natsu had the look of pure anger on his face. Natsu stormed over to Lucy with the look of anger still on his face. He was still pissed at Lisanna for pulling that cruel joke. Lucy saw Sting flash in Natsu's place for three seconds, a evil smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy cried, holding her hands up to her face. Everyone stopped and seen Lucy curled up in a ball trying to hide behind her hands. Sobs from the frighten women were the only thing heard throughout the office.

"Natsu, is there something about Lu-chan we should know about?" Levy asked.

"Natsu, it's almost like she was scared of you." Erza added. Natsu stared down at Lucy, standing right in front of her. He couldn't stand seeing her so weak and vulnerable.

_'Is this how Lucy was when Sting walked up to her and beat her?'_ Natsu wondered.

"It's not me who she's afraid of." Was all Natsu said before crouching down beside Lucy. "Hey Luce. It's me, Natsu."

"N-Natsu..." Lucy trembled.

"Okay Natsu, what the hell is going on?!" Erza demanded. Natsu didn't look up but just stared at Lucy, seeing if it was okay for him to tell. Lucy just nodded slowly, feeling a trust towards these random people.

"Lucy use to be beaten by her father and left one rainy day. A guy named Sting found her and took her in. Sting abused Lucy every day and did other stuff to her. She left on a rainy day again and that's where she met me. A year later she was in the same predicament. I swore to her I'd save her from her past but I cant do that when Lisanna keeps messing with her mind." Natsu explained. Everyone's expression was shocked then concerned.

"Lu-chan..." Levy held her mouth, tears burning her eyes. Just thinking of the torture she went through was hard to imagine.

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy looked down. "Lets just forget what happened and go back to work." Lucy stood up, avoiding any eye contact given her way. She placed a fake smile on her lips which made Natsu frown but said nothing. Everyone had looks of worry and sympathy but did their jobs anyways.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to Natsu's place was silent. Natsu kept glancing at Lucy and back at the road. He didn't know what she felt right now. Her face was emotionless. He didn't like it but it was better then sad.<p>

"Hey Luce. When we get back to the house, wanna play video games?" Natsu asked, glancing to see her face brighten and a smile on her face. Right then, Natsu swore his heart melted.

"Okay! I think that'd get my mind off things." Lucy smiled at him and couldn't stop smiling. "What the hell?! You made me smile just by asking if I wanted to play video games!" Natsu chuckled and couldn't stop smiling either.

"It's cause I'm awesome, sexy, amazing, smart and super duber altra mega good at video games." Natsu praised.

"Is that so?" Lucy just turned away and rolled her eyes, smile still planted on her face. "Someone's got a big ego."

"Prepare to lose!"

* * *

><p>"Are you flippin kidding me?! You won again!" Natsu watched in disbelief at how she kicked his ass five times in a row.<p>

"I thought you were 'super duber altra mega good at video games'." Lucy mimicked him. Natsu stared at her with a small childish glare.

"I don't sound like that!" Natsu protested.

"'I don't sound like that!'" Lucy mimicked again.

"Stop that!"

"'Stop that!'" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. Natsu just smirked evilly before pouncing on the surprised women. Lucy let out a tiny squeak when she felt her back on the ground and Natsu hovering over her. His fingers dangerously near her sides.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Natsu pressed his fingers against her ribs, earning laughs and squeals from Lucy.

"S-s-stop!" Lucy gasped, laughing harder. Natsu finally stopped his poor tickle attack on her but never moved. He just stared into her eyes, watching how she panted to catch her breath. She looked up at him and her breath hitched. Natsu then noticed the bruise she had on her other cheek that she got from Lisanna.

"Every time I see you, you always got a new bruise." Natsu traced his finger on her cheek, lightly. He saw how her cheeks heated up and couldn't stop the small chuckle that came from his lips. "You know, I haven't had this much fun in years." Natsu spoke softly.

"R-really? But you seem like a fun guy." Lucy said, surprised.

"Actually people would have called me depressed. But that day I met you, I felt happier. As cheesy as that sounds, it's true. I feel as if we get one another, you know?" Natsu asked, his eyes still searching hers.

"Y-yeah. I mean you did take in a complete stranger and bought her clothes. Even let her stay with you. I promise once I get some money, I'll get an apartment and stop being a burden in your house." Lucy giggled softly but stopped when she seen Natsu's face shift to disappointment.

"Who said you were a burden?"

"I-I just thought..." Lucy trailed off.

"I want you to stay. It's fine. Stay and use your money for spending money." Natsu said, all jokes aside.

"Okay." Lucy smiled brightly at him.

_"You know what you are, Lucy?" Sting growled. _

_"W-what?" Lucy whimpered against the wall, blood running down her nose. _

_"You're a burden. And that's all you'll ever be."_

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. :) I hope you guys enjoyed! <strong>

**And I know I made Lisanna really mean in this chapter. And in every story I wrote pretty much... To be honest, I actually don't hate Lisanna. I'm just not a fan of Nali (sorry to all Nali fans out there! I'm not hating on Nali, I just like Nalu more.) I may change her character in this story to where she comes back and apologizes to Lucy and they become best friends. **

**I also know some of you want me to write a lemon in one of my stories. I may make a lemon sometime soon. I have one story with a lemon in the works actually but I'm a little bit on writers block for it. D: **

**I am also working on a long one-shot as well called (or possibly called) "Heart Aflame". If you wanna know what that's about, feel free to PM me. I'll be sure to reply as soon as I can about the details for that story. It has like 19,000 words so far. O: Hint: it's about mythical creatures and stuff. :D And of course, it's a Nalu. xD **

**I'm working on other long one-shots too but just cant seem to finish them. D: **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :) **

**~XoKris10oX~**


	6. It Started With Supper

"Luuuuce~ I'm bored." Natsu whined. Lucy smiled hugely at Natsu before slowly closing the laptop he had bought her.

"What can I do for you Natsu?" Lucy sat up on her bed and pushed the laptop aside.

"I don't know. I just wanna hang out with you. You've been so busy now a days." Natsu pouted, walking into her room.

"I have to help your company Natsu. I cant just not do my job because you need me for something."

"You said you'd make me supper~" Natsu beamed. Lucy deadpanned before slowly getting up.

"Of course. How could I forget the hunger of my dearest friend Natsu?" Lucy joked, giggling slightly.

"Exactly! You sat in your room letting your 'dearest friend' starve!" Natsu imitated.

"I don't sound like that!" Lucy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Paybacks a bitch!" Natsu snickered. Lucy gave a small glare before turning away.

"No supper for Natsu then." Lucy started to head back to her room just when a hand gripped her upper arm.

"Pwease~" Natsu wore puppy dog eyes and puffed out his bottom lip. Lucy clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes tight.

"Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it." Lucy mumbled to herself. Any chance of Lucy winning was lost when she heard his whimpering. "Ugh sometimes I really dislike you."

"Yay!" Natsu cheered, giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek. Lucy's eyes widen and a blush started to coat her cheeks. Even though they were considered new friends, they acted like they knew each other for a long time.

_"Lucy, this is Yukino. Yukino, this is my cousin." Sting gave Lucy the look as if saying 'you say anything, I'll hurt you'. _

_"Hi Lucy-san." Yukino smiled. _

_"Hello." Lucy gave a fake smile. Lucy didn't smile a real smile around Sting. She barely smiled at all. _

_"Me and Yukino will be upstairs. DON'T disturb us. If you know what I mean." Sting pulled Yukino upstairs. Lucy felt disgusted hearing the moaning, screaming, grunting, growling. It made her feel uncomfortable. _

_"Is this what the world has come to? Screwing just for a good time with someone else just down stairs?" Lucy mumbled to herself, tears forming in her cocoa brown eyes. "I hate my life. I wish I could just drop dead." _

"Luce, you okay? You're zoning out." Natsu waved a hand in front of her face, still not getting a reaction. That's when Natsu got an idea. He kissed Lucy's cheek but didn't back up right away. He stood there, his lips pressed against her cheek, waiting for her to finally come back to reality. When he felt her cheek heat under his lips, he knew she was back to reality.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu backed away and grinned.

"You were zoning out. I got you back." Natsu ruffled her hair and walked to the table. Lucy sighed and walked around the kitchen, preparing the food.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu ate in silence. Both were savoring the tastes from Lucy's cooking. Lucy was even surprised at how well she could cook.<p>

"You know, you'd make a great wife one day. Sting didn't know how good he had it." Natsu spoke up, staring at her. "Beautiful, smart, great cook, and a smile that could brighten anyone's day. You should believe in yourself." Lucy blushed deep red before staring at her food.

"Funny how you say that when I'm use to getting bashed. The last thing I could be good at is being a wife. I must be doing something wrong. I got punished more ways then others but oh well." Lucy smiled and looked up from her dish to see Natsu staring at her with an emotion she didn't recognize.

"You're not going to get bashed anymore." Natsu stated.

_"Sting please stop! It hurts!" Lucy cried while her abuser raped her. Sting kept slamming into her, not even letting her adjust. _

_"Shut up!" He hissed. _

_"P-please! Stop!" Lucy cried when he slapped her across the face. _

_"I'm doing this because I love you." Sting growled. Lucy's eyes watered from the pain he was putting her through. _

_'This is what it's like to be loved?' Lucy thought, crying out. Lucy felt him spray his semen inside her. That brought more tears to her eyes. She was thankful for taking birth control. _

_"You suck at sex." Sting growled. He pulled out and left her there, crying and shaking. _

_"J-just cause I-I don't want to d-do it with you." _

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you okay? You started to cry!" Lucy blinked and realized Natsu was in front of her with a look of worry and concern. She moved her hand up to her cheek and felt the tears rolling down them.

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy muttered. "Just remembered something." Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight embrace, rubbing her back.

"Shhh it's okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore." Natsu cooed, letting Lucy cry on his chest.

"S-sorry I'm r-ruining your shirt." Lucy saw the tear stains forming on his white t-shirt.

"No worries. I didn't like this shirt much anyways. Doesn't got no dragon on it!" Natsu heard the little muffled giggle coming from the blonde.

"Y-you're such a dork sometimes." Lucy mumbled.

"I am not a dork! I am amazing! Admit it! Dragons are awesome!" Natsu grinned, feeling Lucy nod against his chest.

"Of course dragons are awesome." Lucy looked up at with teary eyes. Natsu chuckled and started wiping the tears away.

"Don't forget it, weirdo." Lucy looked at the living room before looking back at Natsu.

"W-wanna watch a movie?"

"I'd love to!"

* * *

><p>After the movie, Natsu carried Lucy back to her bed since she fell asleep during the move. Natsu laid Lucy down on her bed and stood there for a moment, watching her peacefully sleep. Natsu smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead. Natsu stood there, letting his lips linger on her forehead for a bit. When Natsu pulled back, he couldn't help but smile seeing her smile in her sleep.<p>

"No one's going to hurt you again, Luce. I'll promise you that."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! :) I hope you guys enjoyed. Not my best work but I tried. I'm also sorry it's a little shorter then the other chapters! D: <strong>

**By the way, sorry about the rape scene! I just wanted this to be like a real abuser story. A lot of the times, abusers do rape the victim. I kinda made this story to express the fear and pain that the victims go through in an abusive relationship. **

**I also wanted some Nalu moments. :D Also check out my poll on my page! **

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**~XoKris10oX~ **


	7. It Started With a Phone Call

"Lucy, the CEO requested you to his office." Levy said, peeking into her cubicle.

"Any reason? It's lunch." Lucy asked, standing up to go to Natsu's office bringing her lunch as well.

"He just said something about needing you." Levy shrugged.

"Alright." Lucy smiled and walked down the hall, greeting some people along the way. Once Lucy was at the door of Natsu's office, she softly knocked. When she heard a soft 'come in', she creaked open the door slowly.

"Luce!" Natsu beamed when she entered.

"Good day sir. How can I help you?" Lucy asked.

"No need to be so formal. I just wanted to have lunch with you." Natsu chuckled, pointing to the seat in front of him. Lucy smiled and took a seat in the chair. "So how was-" Natsu started before his phone rang. Lucy smiled softly before Natsu picked it up. She quietly took out her lunch which consisted of a sandwich and a few other things.

"Hello?" Natsu asked. Lucy watched how Natsu's eyes widen and a pissed off look came to his features. "No, I haven't seen your girlfriend, _Sting_.." Lucy froze, dropping her sandwich. "Not my problem she ran off... Whatever, bye." Lucy felt as if it was hard to breathe. The air in her lungs felt like it was disappearing.

"Luce?" Natsu stood up seeing how pail and fragile Lucy became.

"I... I..." Was all Lucy could say before she seen darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"Sting, would you like a sandwich?" Lucy asked sweetly. <em>

_"Sure babe." Sting wore a fake smile, watching how the blonde beauty was falling for his trap. _

_"Would you like ham and cheese or turkey?" Lucy asked. _

_"Either one. Can I ask why you were talking to another guy?" Sting said out of the blue. _

_"I-I was just helping him." Lucy said, unaware of Sting sneaking up on her. _

_"Well don't do it again." Sting hissed in her ear. _

_"Why? I was just helping-" A slap was heard throughout the kitchen. The first time Sting had ever hit her. _

_"Because I said so. You're mine. I own you!" Sting growled while Lucy held her cheek. She was scared of this side of him. _

_"Y-you slapped me.." Lucy said in disbelief. _

_"I'll do it again if you keep being a whore!" _

Lucy's eyes popped open, unsure of where she was at the moment. She looked around and saw she was in a hospital room. She looked to her right and seen a bouquet of flowers with a tiny note.

_'Get well soon! :) Love Natsu.'_ Lucy smiled and looked at the flowers. How long had she been out of it?

"Glad to see you're awake." A doctor came in, holding papers. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Lucy mumbled. "How long have I been out for?"

"14 hours. Mr. Dragneel was very worried about you." The doctor said, making Lucy freeze.

"14 h-hours?" Lucy asked.

"That's correct. I'll tell Mr. Dragneel you're awake now. You may leave whenever you're ready." The doctor walked out towards the waiting area. Not even five minutes later she heard fast moving feet along the floor before the door swung open.

"Oh my God! Lucy!" Natsu ran up to her, engulfing her in a tight hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! You hear me?! My God! I think I sweated off 15 pounds!"

"I-I worried you?"

"Yes you dork!" Natsu exclaimed. "When you passed out I started panicking. We called the ambulance and all that. Ugh! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"T-thanks for worrying." Lucy smiled into his chest.

"Of course I worry!" Natsu pushed back but still held Lucy captive in his arms. Lucy blushed at the closeness their faces had. Natsu noticed how close he was to her but didn't move. If anything, he actually started moving closer, very slowly.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked, blushing. Her heart hammered in her chest. A feeling she never felt before.

"Luce." Was all he said. Natsu pressed his lips on hers, swallowing the surprise squeak she produced. Lucy was use to anger kisses and hatred in them but with Natsu, she felt the difference. She couldn't describe it but it was different. Her arms were pinned to her side but she didn't care. Natsu moved his lips slowly against hers, letting her savor the feeling of what an actual kiss should feel like. Lucy's eyes felt heavy as she soon closed them, responding back only shyly. Natsu licked her bottom lip slowly, slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasped. She moaned quietly in his mouth letting his lips do wonders on her own.

_'Is this what love feels like? To kiss like this?'_ Lucy wondered. Natsu slowly broke away, lifting her top lip with his a little as he did. They stared at each other's eyes for a while. Lucy searched his onyx eyes for any hatred or anger. When she didn't find any, a dark blush coated her cheeks. Natsu grinned and nuzzled into her hair.

"How was that for a passionate kiss?" Natsu joked.

"I-i-it was good... I-I never knew w-what it felt like." Lucy mumbled. Lucy then felt fear hit the pit of her stomach. What if this was a trick too? What if he's just using her like _he_ did? Lucy quickly got out of his embrace and looked at him with fear. Natsu seemed to notice and got confused.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Natsu asked, trying to approach her but when he tried, she held her hands up.

"I-I've had m-my heart broken... I-I don't know what it feels like to love. I-I don't know if I-I can trust you.." Lucy cried, tears threatening to fall.

"Luce, please listen to me. I wont hurt you. I promise." Natsu tried to reason before Lucy hightailed it out of the room. Natsu clenched his fists in frustration before running after her.

* * *

><p>Rain poured down heavily on the crying girl. Lucy couldn't believe she was in the same position three times now. Lightning cracked along the dark grey sky. Lucy felt as if her lungs were going to explode. She could barely breathe but she kept running. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was scared. She's scared of love and the pain it brings. No one loved her. She felt that. Lucy fell on the sidewalk. Not knowing what hurt more, the fall or her heart.<p>

"Luce!" She heard someone calling to her. Lucy went to stand up and run again but found she couldn't. Once she stood up, she felt herself being pulled into a warm chest. "Luce, please don't run away. You don't have to run anymore." Natsu whispered to her. Even over the loud thunder from above, she still heard it.

"I... I..." Lucy couldn't even speak.

"You don't have to say anything. Lets get you out of the rain before you catch a cold." Natsu picked her up in a princess hold making Lucy's cheeks heat up.

* * *

><p>Natsu took them back to his house to wash up. Natsu knew he fell in love with this broken women. He knew she was scared of love and that's what he wanted to get rid of for her.<p>

"Luce." Natsu looked at her seeing how she avoided his eye contact.

"Y-yes?" Lucy mumbled.

"Look at me. I have something important to tell you." Natsu took a seat beside her on the couch. Lucy forced her eyes to look up at the male. Natsu gave her a soft smile and leaned forward, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. Lucy blushed beat red, staring at his chin.

"N-N-Natsu?" Lucy wondered what he was doing.

"I love you." Natsu said the three words Lucy wished that would happen to her for a long time.

"W-what?" Lucy asked, uncertain if she heard him right.

"I said-" Natsu leaned closed and brushed his lips against her ear. "-I love you." He whispered softly.

"I-uh- a-are you sure? I- you don't have too... W-what I mean is.." Lucy couldn't get the words out correctly.

"I know what you mean but love works in mysterious ways. And I fell for you." Natsu grinned, backing up to stare into her eyes.

"I-I think I love you or you're just killing me." Natsu chuckled at how cute she looked when trying to think. "L-like I get this weird feeling in my heart when you're around and I-I constantly think about you." Lucy mumbled shyly.

"Yup, you're in love. And wanna know the best part?" Natsu said, cupping her face and finding it adorable how hot her cheeks felt.

"W-what?"

"That you fell for me." Natsu shook her face between his hands, loving how she looked shocked that she was in love with him.

"A-are you sure?" Lucy asked. Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure. You blushed when I kissed you too. And responded." Natsu grinned. "You fell for me~" Natsu stuck his tongue out at her like a five year old, making Lucy pout and avoid his gaze.

"S-stop rubbing it in my face." Lucy muttered, embarrassed.

"Luce." Natsu's voice was surprisingly soft, making Lucy's eyes return back to his.

"Yes?"

"Let's go on a date!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! :D <strong>

**I finally added a kiss scene to this story. :3 I was trying to take this story slow but I just couldn't wait to add one. I'm so impatient when it comes to writing. Sorry. xD **

**I may also add a lemon to this story. Not sure yet but maybe. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**~XoKris10oX~ **


End file.
